From Experience
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Dedicated to ZoroRoronoaa. Zoro tries to steal from Doflamingo, but it backfires. Now he has to pay. Lemon. DoflamingoxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

A young man with a short cap slithered through the crowd of people, occasionally bumping his shoulder with a stranger. Their eyes met, the man apologized, and the two went on their way. Then, the stranger paused, feeling something was wrong. After rummaging through his breast pocket, he realized that his wallet was gone. The stranger looked in all directions, but there were people everywhere. It would take forever to find the thief.

The said thief walked in slow strides, so no one would think oddly of him. He turned a corner to a lonely alleyway where another man stood waiting. When the young man removed his cap, it revealed a set of short, dark green hair.

"How much you get?" The other man asked cheerfully at the sight of a handsome wallet in the younger man's hand.

It took a while for the man to open the wallet for his hands were shaking from the winter cold.

"Two thousand Beli." The man answered while sniffling his nose.

"Hmm, not bad." The other showed him his share, "Fifteen thousand for me."

"We could eat a steak for two at 'Za Food!" The young man observed the other counting the bills as if he were flipping cards, "Ace, I wanted to ask-"

"What?"

"How do you always manage to get good wallets?"

Ace frowned, "I thought I taught you that already Zoro. Always steal the wallet whose man looks nice and handsome. Ugly people always carry little."

Zoro crossed his arms, "I thought the man looked fine."

"See Zoro, you said fine. The man or woman needs to be gorgeous! The smell of cash should be pouring out from their clothes, their hair, their makeup, and out of their skin!" Ace tapped his worn out suit, "I've been doing this for years, so I'm telling you what's best." He moved from the wall to hold Zoro's shoulders, "I adopted you for a reason Zoro; you're the man who can steal wallets without bashing an eyelid."

Zoro chuckled lightly, "I'm still not as great as you Ace."

"You'll get better, and then we'll be able to eat at fine, three-star restaurants."

Zoro grinned, "In nice suits too?"

"Yeah, and drive down the streets in cool, new cars!"

"But I can't drive."

"You'll know once you buy one of those babies." Ace hugged Zoro, "So, it'll be just a few more times and we'll get out of this dump." Zoro nodded and stuffed the cash in his pocket. Ace did the same, and then the two threw away the wallets in the nearby trash bin. All they needed was the Beli; they were too poor and illiterate to know how to use cards.

Ace was a nineteen year old who had a veteran record of pick pocketing for almost five years now. Zoro, on the other hand, was eighteen and just entered the pick pocketing industry. Before, he was following after Ace like an innocent younger brother to help increase Ace's credit. It took a while for Ace to teach Zoro because the boy had a rare shade of hair color, he always hid it with a cap that used to be Ace's.

Ace looked out from the corner to inspect pedestrians, "Oh, there's another reason why I keep telling you to steal only good looking people."

"Why?" Zoro asked adjusting the cap to hide his hair.

"Because there's a chance you'll get caught. So, who would you prefer: getting clobbered by an ugly man or by a nice looking one?"

"I don't want either..." Zoro made a face.

"I'll rephrase it: if the punishment you get is something other than clobbering which man will you prefer?"

"W-what's other than clobbering?"

"Hey, come here!" Ace hissed. Zoro quickly shoved the cap to hide his freezing ears, and he huddled close to Ace. The older man pointed to the street where a tall man was walking toward them. Through their frost bitten noses they could almost smell cash from several feet away because the man looked like he had a lot. He looked a bit intimidating though with the dark shades and the towering height. A thick jacket made of animal feathers covered the tall man's body. It looked so warm and welcoming for the two brothers who were shivering in thin suits.

"He looks rich."

"We need to get his! He probably has tens of thousands!" Ace grinned and pointed the street with his thumb, "Do you want to try?"

"Me?" Zoro peered at the man who was coming closer by every second, "What if I mess up?"

"Then we'll try another guy. There's bound to be guys like those if we waited here long enough." Ace patted Zoro on the back, "Go on. I'll watch you from here." Zoro nodded and sucked in a breath. Once he took a tentative step onto the street, the path to the man grew formidable. If he failed, Ace couldn't go and save him. This was a battle he was to fight alone. Zoro knew and braced this before he entered the occupation.

Zoro walked casually in the direction of the tall man. There were people around him, so it was an easy disguise. He weaved through the crowd and sensed easy wallets, but he ignored them for this round. The main course was the man in sunglasses, so he was going to use all the concentration. He dangled his arms down so he could move them as freely as he could, and when he was an inch away from the man, he clenched them. He used a strong force to bump into the man to steer him to the side.

"Sorry about that." Zoro muttered as he deftly slid his hands in the man's deep breast pocket to feel around. He found a fat leathery object, so he grasped it and pulled it into his shirt. He turned to walk in the normal direction, when a gloved hand seized his wrist.

Zoro winced when the hand squeezed his wrist until he felt a stinging pain. The crowd didn't notice what the matter was, so they kept on going. He was afraid to turn around, but when he did he was met with the man's dark sunglasses.

"You should've warmed your hands before you picked." The man whispered. Zoro shivered as the man showed him a gleaming smile, "You want my money that bad? Well, you got to give me something in return."

The man started to walk in quick strides before Zoro answered. The man's strength was literally dragging Zoro across the street. He could hear his wrist groaning under the pressure of the bigger hand. Zoro turned back to see Ace staring wide in horror. Their eyes met, and Zoro shook his head. It was his mistake, so he didn't want to drag Ace into this.

-.-.-

Zoro thought the man was going to take him to a remote alley and beat him until all of his joints bent in many directions. He didn't expect to be dragged into a warm, sparkling building with people wearing clothes that were as luxurious as his. Zoro let out a weak moan as the heat of the building came in contact with his frozen skin. He saw a passerby looking at him strangely, but he ignored it.

"Room thirty-four sir." The lady at the counter replied. The man collected the key and stormed away, still dragging Zoro like a dog on a leash. He was taken to the elevator and the machine sailed them up several floors. Zoro couldn't help but awe at the magnificent machine. The man still held him tight, so he couldn't move from the taller man, but he was able to see the city from the clear glass windows.

When the elevator came to a halt, Zoro came to. He forgot he was going to get beat up by the man. He tried to wring his hands free, but the large hand didn't budge. He was dragged away by the man again, and he saw the doors with accelerating numbers.

"S-Sir, I-I don't want your wallet anymore."

"Well what a coincidence. I don't want my wallet anymore either since you stained it with your filthy hands."

"I-I won't do it again-"

The man let out a gentle chuckle, "Fu fu fu, now who would believe a word from a swindle? Kid, you soiled my wallet, so you're going to pay."

Zoro swallowed, "H-How? I don't have any money-"

"You're a curious one," The man chuckled again, "Kid, I'm going to soil you."

Zoro blushed in scarlet, and then the blood drained down from his face.

"But I'm a man!"

"Nothing to worry about. You just have one less of a hole to fuck with. Fu fu, here we are." The man easily unlocked the door and walked inside before Zoro made any more commotion. The younger man took a moment to examine the room. It was like a room fit for a king because it was grand and beautiful. Dark, wine colored curtains, carpets, and the bed waited for them and wrapped them up with a strange intoxicated feeling. Zoro realized the reason why he came here, and he turned to the man.

The man raised Zoro off the ground and threw him onto the bed. Zoro had a second to recover, but there wasn't enough time. The man was on him and was tearing his clothes up. Zoro threw his arms in front to fight back, but he was at a disadvantage. His cap was removed, and the man sucked in a breath.

"Green...?" The man brushed his hand through the short, green strands. Then he smirked, "Hm, you're not so bad after all."

Zoro took this moment to stare up at the man. He removed his fuzzy jacket, so his body contours were the first thing that caught Zoro's eyes. The man had a great looking body with his bare abdomen peeking through the low V-cut shirt. Blood soared up to Zoro's face when he realized he was feeling good just looking at the man.

"Doflamingo's the name. What's yours?"

"Zoro," Zoro answered, and he clicked his tongue because he accidentally said his real name.

"Decent name you got." Doflamingo bent his large body so his head could dip down.

"Ah...!" Zoro gasped when the older man glided his large, hot hands down his cold, slender waist. Warm lips pressed his neckline and a hot tongue dragged up to his ear. Doflamingo's heat was warming Zoro, melting him into bliss. Before he knew it Zoro was making sounds he never knew he could make. His body craved for more, so he pulled the other man close and panted near the man's ears.

Doflamingo stopped molesting Zoro's nipples with his long tongue and frowned, "What's the point of punishing if you're enjoying it?" The frown slowly grew into a large smile when he saw Zoro smirk, "You're going to regret pissing me off."

Zoro's legs were spread apart and Doflamingo pushed in. No preparation was made for what was to come. Zoro felt an immense pain when a hard, thick object plunged through his tight entrance. He turned his upper body to the side to grab something, anything that would relieve him. His hands clawed at blankets and pillows, and he pressed them to his mouth so he wouldn't give the scream the man wanted. The hot object continued to slide deep within him. He knew what it was but was afraid to acknowledge it. When the movement stopped, Zoro peeked down with watery eyes. He sucked in a breath, and his length pulsed painfully from the sight.

"At least your ass is warm." Doflamingo stated flatly as he looked at the same place. Doflamingo licked his lips and began pounding mercilessly into the younger man. Zoro arched his head back and cried out a string of curses. He raised one of Zoro's legs and hoisted it over his shoulder to get a better angle. The thrusts were stronger at the new position, but Zoro's cries began to weaken. The rough sex was fucking great. Blood, formed from broken skin inside him, created a nice lubricant. Rough thrusts were less painful, so he could enjoy it.

Zoro and Doflamingo's eyes met, so the thief stuck out a playful tongue. He wanted to provoke the man to give it all he got. A vein popped on the smooth, sweaty surface of Doflamingo's temple. The hand on Zoro's leg gripped him tightly to a low humming pain. Despite the obvious hints of anger, the man let out an eerie snicker.

"Masochist bitch."

"Thanks." Zoro replied through pants, but kept the smug grin.

Doflamingo pulled off his long sleeved shirt and removed his sunglasses. Zoro's eyes slightly widened at the sight of the man's eyes. The color was unexpected; it was an unusual shade.

The taller man grinned, the red eyes narrowing into a crescent moon, When Doflaminog gripped Zoro's hips, the thief felt a different strength in the hands. The hard length was pulled, and the thrust came Zoro was unprepared. He was slammed against the bedpost, and the back of his head smacked against the wall. The pounds were stronger and with his legs rose in an awkward way, it ground in places where Zoro writhed. It hurt, but it still felt pleasurable.

Doflamingo leaned in and Zoro took this chance to give the same kind of pain back. He wasn't going to let the man give all and get nothing. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulled himself into the man's arms, and took a huge bite in the shoulder. He dug his teeth down until he could taste blood in his mouth. The taller man only hissed and the eyes gleamed with glee. The man seemed to enjoy these kinds of kinks, and Zoro clicked his tongue since his attempt of hurting the man backfired.

Zoro stilled when he felt his stomach coiled and he felt his head began to spin. He gave out one, loud cry when he spilled out everything he had. It splattered over Doflamingo's chest, legs, and the rest dribbled down his body. Doflamingo smirked and thrust a few more times before he came. However, he withdrew his length and sprayed his hot seed all over Zoro's face and parted mouth.

Zoro closed his eyes to avoid getting it in his eyes. Unfortunately, his mouth wasn't as fast, so he tasted the bitterness of precum.

"Urg, that's gross!" Zoro spat and wiped his mouth before he got any more.

Doflamingo chuckled and scooted to sit next to Zoro. The younger man remained where he was because he was spent and was trying to recuperate. The man got his sunglasses and put it back on. Zoro stared up at the larger man. Even though the man just raped him, he didn't feel disgusted. Was this even rape if he enjoyed it? Now Zoro understood the reason why Ace strictly told him to only aim for the good looking men. Receiving punishment from a handsome man was definitely better than an ugly one.

"Kid," Doflamingo turned, "You won't get far just by stealing pockets. If you want to leave the hellhole, you got to do more than that."

"Like?" Zoro asked after finding his voice back.

"Lie, steal, bribe, or maybe murder."

"Did you kill someone?" Zoro narrowed his eyes.

The man merely smiled, and that sent shivers down Zoro's spine.

"You're not a good man."

"Did you think I was a kind gentleman?" Doflamingo chuckled and lifted Zoro's chin up by the hand, "You have a pretty face. You and your partner can deceive a lot of people with that."

"Y-You saw him?"

"Of course. The kid's been following behind us the whole time. He's probably outside somewhere down the hallway waiting." Zoro blushed and the taller man chuckled, "Anyways, thanks for the fun time."

The man slid off the bed to change into his clothes. When he reached for his gloves, he stopped. Instead, he threw the pair onto the bed where Zoro could reach it.

"Keep it." Doflamingo said, "So your hands won't be cold again. Also here," He threw a large ring with a key, "That's the key to this room. You and your friend can have this room for the rest of the night. You're going to lose your precious fingers if you sleep in the streets tonight."

Zoro held the gloves and the key and he pulled a small smile, "Thanks…y-you're nice."

"Fu fu fu, you're the first to call me 'nice.'" The man chuckled once more before he left silently out the door. Zoro looked back at the key and the gloves and wondered if Doflamingo had went through the same experience in the past. He squeezed the gloves, and that was when he heard loud bangs on the door. He guessed it was Ace, so he tried to get up. The pain between his legs caused him to sit back down. This was going to hurt for a long time.

"Ace! It's open!" Zoro called out instead.

The door flew open and the freckled face man ran in. Ace froze to stare at the large room, and when his eyes fell on Zoro he ran up to the bed.

"Zoro, are you-oh god!"

"Ace, I'm fine! He was really nice about it." Zoro lied, but the man turned out to be an okay guy. Ace didn't believe him, and he glared at the key.

"What's that?"

"This is the key to the room. He said we could stay here for the night."

Ace stared at him in disbelief, but a smile formed on his face. Anyone who tried sleeping outside when the temperature dropped below zero would do anything to avoid such harsh weather.

"Are you really okay? Man…if only-"

Zoro hit Ace on the head, "I said I'm fine! Besides, we got this room-oh, and the wallet." Doflamingo left the wallet lying on the ground beside Zoro's clothes. Ace picked up the hefty wallet and set it into Zoro's hand. Zoro opened it, and both gasped out in surprise.

"Dang!"

"Whoa!"

The pulled out the wad of cash and lined it up on the bed to count how much it was. By the time they leafed through the last bill, they knew they had enough to rent a room, eat somewhere nice wearing crisp clean suits for a week. They both grew excited, and instead of having feelings of hate toward Doflamingo, they felt reverence.

"Hey, do you want to look around? Wait, can you walk?"

"Uh…no."

Ace laughed and held out his arms, "I'll carry you."

Ace piggybacked Zoro and took a tour around the room. They were overjoyed when they found another bedroom. The bed was new, so they used that to sleep for the night. Before that, they found a large bathroom with a bubbling bathtub. They warmed and cleaned themselves up before falling asleep in the comfortable bed.

Tomorrow, Zoro was going to tell Ace what he learned from the creepy yet mysteriously kind man about trying something other than pick pocketing (anything but murder). He also wanted to know if Ace also experienced the punishment by a handsome man. But tonight, they were going to treasure the night to sleep peacefully in a safe environment.

**The End**


End file.
